This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Outreach Core of North Dakota INBRE networks the state's five tribal colleges and lead tribal college institution to the state's INBRE. The focus is on curriculum enhancement in the sciences, with the specific goals being: 1. Increasing the quality and level of science curricula at each of the tribal colleges. 2. Increasing the number of students enrolled in science courses at each college. 3. Increasing the numbers of tribal college students matriculating into science majors at the state's baccalaureate institutions. 4. Increasing tribal college student awareness of opportunities in biomedical research careers through shared seminars, laboratory research experiences, and short course opportunities with the other INBRE network institutions. 5. Increasing the numbers of tribal college students entering into graduate programs aimed at careers in biomedical research. The Outreach Core builds on the foundation established by the North Dakota BRIN, through its continued development and enhancement of distance delivery of shared science curricula. The Core makes use of the science faculty expertise already collectively available on the five Tribal College campuses. It funds technologies, training, and support for each of these faculty to expand the offerings of courses taught within their area of expertise to Tribal College campuses elsewhere. The Core accomplishes this through primary investments in three areas: 1. Support of Interactive Videoconferencing Networks 2. Establishment of a Statewide Science Coordinator 3. Tribal College Science Faculty and Shared Science Curriculum Support